


The Reason My Laptop Is Broken

by YukixAnime



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor is a good bro, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Crack, Gavin900, Humor, Kamski!Reader, M/M, Nine is RK900, Original Character(s), Reader is Kamski, Reader-Insert, Sexual Humor, Shipping Gavin900, Swearing, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, mature - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukixAnime/pseuds/YukixAnime
Summary: The Reader found something interesting on her computer and scar Connor and her kid for life. Reader confront Nine/Rk900 and he now knows what being embarrass feels like. Nine and Gavin are being blackmailed by a little shit and it hilarious all around.I didn't steal this work I post this on both my tumblr and AO3 account. I swear if I get messages I will cut someone.Pairing: Kamski!Reader x Rk800/Connor, Rk900/Nine x Gavin ReedWarning: Adult content and references. Swearing. Kinda a crack fic but read at your own risk. No proofreading.





	The Reason My Laptop Is Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Background Information: This is an OC of mine. Well I guess this could be read as Fem!Kamski but idk. I’m not sure if I want to make a full story out of this universe but this came to my head. So the reader is Kamski and will be referred to as Kamski. Connor is married to the reader and lives with her. The reader has an adopted son(Elijah see what I did there ;) that works at the DPD. Nine also works at the DPD with Connor and is partnered with Gavin Reed. And I think that is all you need to know. This is kinda long one shot.

******Your Name = (Y/N)**

**_2 Years After the Revolution_ **

**_April 30, 2040_ **

The smooth and shiny surface of the Cyberlife building gleamed in the morning light. Though Nine had been here before, there was a new energy in the air. A new _feeling_. Cyberlife no longer produces androids and enslave them with the aftermath of the peaceful revolution, they are heading in a new direction. A direction lead by the now CEO of Cyberlife, (Y/N) Kamski. The creator of androids had been out of the public eye for years but right after the revolution, she steps out of the shadows taking over Cyberlife and working with the now freed androids.  _Many wonders if she was the one pulling all the strings all along…_

Nine shook the thought out of his head and continue with his task…

Speak with Kamski

Earlier this morning Nine received a message from Cyberlife HQ to meet with Kamski. The message did not disclose the reason for this meeting but apparently, it was urgent. Nine, of course, listen to the message. He knew that he didn’t have to but at times he struggles with the whole free will thing. And he regrets it afterward. Walking up to the elevator and he took it to the top floor of the building.

The soft sound of elevator music did nothing to calm his worry. What is the purpose of this meeting? Is there something wrong with his body? Or his software? A soft ding from the elevator breaks his train of thought. Nine walk out of the elevator and walk towards the android receptionist. Though androids are free many choose to find a purpose out of their own free will. However, this model always seems to follow Kamski wherever she goes…

“Hello, how many I help you today?” The blonde android ask

“I have with an appointment with Mrs. Kamski.”

“Of course. Give me a second.”

Her LED flash yellow for a second

“Please follow me.”

Nine follows her pass the sleek black double door behind the desk. That when Nine realized that he never went into the top office before. After all, he was created before Kamski was CEO again. Everything was a sleek and shiny black with accents of white. Everything scream Kamski, expensive and imitating. Nine follows the android to the front of Kamski’s desk. The woman in question is looking down at her paperwork with earphones in. The android he followed in walked up to the desk and wave a hand in front of Kamski’s face.

Kamski looks up and Nine could finally take in her appearance. Nine have seen my photos of (Y/N) Kamski and know what she looks like build in his programming but never seen her in person, unlike his counterpart. Many photos show her as having a very powerful and imitating personality and they are not wrong. Her sharp eyes seem to see through him(even though that is not possible) but also carry a playful gleam. She is no doubt attractive by human standards and carries herself in a confident way. From where he stood he could feel her eyes scanning him.

“Your appointment is here (Y/N)”

“Thank you, Chloe. You can leave.”

After Kamski waves her to leave, the Android name Chloe nod and left the room. He is left alone with his creator.

“Hello, Nine. I guess you want to know why you are.”

“Yes. Is there an issue?”

Kamski smirk “Well it could be considered an issue by definition. But this is more of a heads-up. You are aware that your memories are uploaded to Cyberlife database regularly correct?”

Nine nodded unsure where the conversation is heading “Yes I am aware that my memories are uploaded every 5.3 hours and I make reports daily.”

Kamski let out an airily chuckle “Well I wanted to talk to you about your recent  _personal_  activities. You know, the ones you have with Detective Gavin Reed.”

Nine is a first confuse on what she meant until he thought about it. Heat start to bloom in his chest and by the look on Kamski’s face, he guesses he is blushing.

“So here is the story…”

**The night before…**

The house was mostly empty except for the 3 Chloe that decides to stick around even after the revolution. Something that you found hilarious. Saying “Who the fuck would willingly choose to stay with me?” Of course, this is the same woman that got married and adopted a child. You sip on your cold glass of wine and relax against the couch. Looking back on the eventful past 2 years you can’t help but wonder if this is the future you intend when you first created androids. A smile appeared. Looking back at your laptop you continue your work.

The sound of the doors opening and footsteps came walking in. You turn around to see your two beautiful bois. Connor and Elijah.

Elijah strolled in and took a seat next to you “We’re home. I swear today was so boring and fucking annoying. Gavin wouldn’t shut his trap.”

Connor quickly walks to your side to give you a quick kiss. “We brought you the food you requested”

“Awe thanks, Connor. You are the best”

Elijah rolled his eyes “Eww get a room”

“Hey, my house my rules. If you don’t like it you can move out, Elijah”

“Nope, nevermind.”

Connor set the food on the coffee table and took a seat next to you. These moments where Connor, you, and Elijah are just being together are your favorite. There no injustice, no big problem, no worry.  _Just family_. Smiling at the thought you turn back to your work.

 _New memory uploaded                                     April 29, 2040/9:30pm_  
Rk900/Nickname: Nine  
Status: Overheating issue, Unstable  
                          Open <              Close          

‘Overheating? Maybe I should check that out?’ You don’t normally look into the recorded memories of androids but you were concerned about the overheating issue. With Connor and Elijah sitting at your side you open the file. What you didn’t expect was…

**_Ahhh~ Nine!~ Y-you’re so fucking good~_ **

Holy Shit!?!?

Your hands flew away from the keyboard. Elijah and Connor look at you with concern. Elijah was the first to look at your screen and he broke out laughing.

“Holy shit is that Gavin!? Holy fucking hell!”

All three of you just sat there in silence and stared at the screen. It was Detective Reed and Nine having sex. **WTF**. You finally snapped out of your dazed state. “O-okay I’m gonna shut this down.”

You reach to close the laptop but Elijah stopped you. You look at him in shock. “Why the fuck are you stopping me!?”

Elijah pulls out his phone and smirked “This is perfect blackmail material. The guy who gave androids so much crap is fucking one! I knew there was some sexual tension between them, can’t wait to show him.” And he started to save the video

This little shit.

 

 

That is fucking hilarious.

**_N-nine!~ Fuck I’m coming!_ **

Nope. Connor was not having it.

**Slam**

The once working laptop was now broken. Why? Because Connor threw it against the wall. Everything happened so fast you had barely had any time to react. When Connor turn to face you he had an unknown look on his face.

“That problem has been dealt with. Would you like me to get you something to drink?”

Elijah smiled and look at you “Who knew Gavin is a bottom?”

You could hold in your laughter any longer and laugh alongside with Elijah. This was too funny. Your broken laptop remain forgotten on the ground. And when a Chloe came in to check on all the noise, she was very confused.

**Present Day…**

…so you see now that this could be a problem. Many Cyberlife employees have access to this database. I took the liberty of moving those memories into a secure and private server with only you and the detective can access if you feel  _adventurous_. I can imagine the outrage that would happen if those got out.” Kamski smirk grow with each sentence

‘Ra9. Please have mercy’ “T-thank you for the…information. I will be sure to follow your directions. Is that all you want to tell me?”

Kamski nod “Yes. Nothing else. You are free to leave Nine.”

Nine turns to leave as quickly as he could but Kamski stops him. “You know Nine if you need any  _toys_. Please don’t hesitate to call me!”

Nine ran out of there as quick as he could. The Chloe outside at the desk did not question anything, just a normal Monday occurrence.

 **Bonus: Later that day at the DPD**  
Elijah walks into the break room with a plan in mind. It was mostly empty and no one was paying attention “Hey Gavin. How was last night?”

Gavin turns to see Elijah giving him a shit-eating grin “What are you talking about? How was  _what_  last night, you douchebag?”

“Wow, I surprise you can walk straight Gav. After how hard you got fuck I thought you would be limping.”

‘How. The. Fuck’ “I-I don’t k-know what the fuck you are talking about!” Gavin manages to get out but it didn’t sound convincing at all

Elijah starts to laugh and pull out his phone “ You sure about that?” Kamski glance at the photo “Nice pornstar face. I really love the angle.”

‘Kill me now’ Gavin tried to reach for the phone but Elijah quickly moved out of the way. “Tsk Tsk Tsk. I’m not gonna give it to you that easily.”

“ **You dickhead give me that!!!!!** ”

Elijah ran out of the room and hid behind Captain Allen. Gavin walk to the parking lot to cry to himself.

 **Bonus Bonus: With Connor(Connor being a good brother)**  
Nine walks into the DPD hoping, just praying that the day would get better. Maybe he would solve the case, get caught up with paperwork, or anything that would distract his mind from this morning. He now knew what being embarrassed felt like. He couldn’t even make it to his desk when he met face to face with Connor. ‘Whyyyy?’

“Hello, Nine. Good morning to you.”

“Hello to you, Eight. How can I help you?”

Connor gives him a simple smile and put a hand on his shoulder “I wanted to talk to you. I was made..aware of your relationship with Detective Reed. I just want to let you know that I am here for you and will support you. If you wish to talk about anything I am always here to listen. I know how confusing relationships and emotions are and with my experi- Where are you going?”

Nine ran out of there so quickly as possible. Almost running into Hank.

Hank went and stood by Connor “What the fuck is his problem!?”

“He is worried about his relationship with Detective Reed.”

“Really? Those two?…it is too early for this.”

##  **And this is the story of how Nine became Usain Bolt**

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't steal this work I post this on both my tumblr and AO3 account. I swear if I get messages I will cut someone. Comment if you want more. I have one or two ideas left.


End file.
